Unexpected
by Fayth-Immortal
Summary: Tifa and Vincent pairing postmeteor. Contains a Lemon and is complete! But with a sequel coming up that will make up for the abrupt ending.
1. Chaos Falling

Chaos Falling  
  
Tifa Lockheart stood at the railing of the Highwind and stared at down at was Midgar. The great and powerful Meteor was quickly lying to waste one of the greatest cities Gaia had ever witnessed. She was horrified at the amount of destruction and death that was happing before her very own eyes. Where is Holy?  
Panic swelled in her throat as the cyclones caused by the turbulent winds began sucking up homes and people alike. NO! Stay calm, Aeris will pull through.  
Tifa smiled at that thought. Her friend wouldn't let her down. Aeris had given her life so that her friends might live. Holy would come and all would be safe. For good measure, she turned and looked at her friends. Barret was slack-jawed at the destruction but his eyes still held hope and the same went for Cid, Nanaki and Vincent stood and watched with detached but slightly anxious eyes, Yuffie had Cait in a death grip but was otherwise just upset, and Cloud was smirking slightly with the knowledge that holy was on it's way.  
It came suddenly, that bright white light rushing over the Kalm fields. Tifa watched in absolute amazement as the summon materia swirled around the great ball of death and destruction. It hit with full force, causing a shock wave to rock the ship. Tifa smiled and breathed a sigh of relief before realizing that Holy hadn't even slowed the descent of Meteor. In that one horrible second, Tifa realized that Holy was actually helping meteor.  
Now panic did swell inside of her. She looked once more at her friends' faces only to discover that everyone but Vincent had a look of destruction and defeat in their eyes. She looked at Vincent once again. He was always so calm and detached; his calm seemed to soak into her. She turned away and stared over the railing. The others were discussing how to solve the matter when Tifa noticed green snake like tendrils speeding over the land. Hope burst through her small body as the life stream swirled and twisted towards Meteor. Tifa had never prayed but at that moment she began praying with fervor that the planet would give them one more chance at life.  
The stream of life hit the evil death ball with all it had. It swirled and surrounded meteor and ultimately destroyed it. At the moment of destruction, powerful winds ripped the Highwind upwards. The glass shattered and Tifa was slammed against the front of the control system. She looked around desperately, hoping to find Cloud so that he could tell her everything would be alright. Instead she found Vincent with his claw hooked into the floor of the deck. He was looking at her as well and Tifa turned away shyly.  
Another draft rocked the ship and sent Tifa tumbling towards the edge. She felt various cuts and scratches line her body when she hit the shattered glass but otherwise retained no serious injuries, except that she hanging over the edge of the front of the Highwind.  
Vincent saw Tifa sail towards the edge. She now had an arm and half her face hanging in midair. Releasing his claw hold on the deck, he inched towards her. She was just out of reach when another shake sent her over the edge. Vincent let a curse before jumping in after her.  
Tifa was falling with her back to the earth. Her hand was reaching upwards and her mouth was open with terror. She was going to die alone. Tears streamed from her face and she closed her eyes. When they opened again, she saw Vincent Valentine not more than a hundreds yards from her, and he was getting closer.  
Vincent had his head pointed at the ground and his arms at his sides. Tifa had seen him and was now spreading her arms and legs wide to cause as much drag as she could. She always had been extremely smart. Within seconds he had caught her in his arms.  
Tifa clung to him looked into his face, but he wasn't looking back. Instead his face was etched with concentration. Not caring anymore, she dug her hands into his shirt and awaited certain death.  
Vincent was calling forth Chaos. He hated the knowledge that he had something that monstrous inside of him but knew that it was the only way to save himself and the woman in his arms. Looking down at the top of her head, Vincent's expression softened slightly before Chaos filled his thoughts. In mere seconds, he had shifted from Vincent to Chaos.  
Tifa gasped as she found herself in the arms of Chaos. Vincent had changed to save her and she knew how much he hated letting the demon out. She grasped his waist and prayed that the demon would save her and not just drop her like a fly.  
Chaos was looking for an outcropping or a landing area of some sort. He spotted one on the side of a mountain and flew towards it. The winds seemed to calm as if they wanted the pair to live and Chaos made a safe landing. There was a small and shallow cave on this outcrop that Chaos walked towards. It set Tifa on her feet and walked towards a dark corner.  
Tifa closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Some how, they had survived and some how, they would find the others. She opened her eyes and looked where Chaos should have been only to find Vincent was walking towards her. She scrambled to get up only to find that she couldn't. Confused, she looked at her leg to find blood seeping out a deep gash. Pain exploded through her head at the sight of the wound and she cried out softly.  
Vincent heard her cry and quickened his pace. He knelt by her and took her slender leg in his metallic hand. For the first time since Sephiroth, he spoke. "It's deep. We'll have to wait awhile for it to heal." Tifa bit her lip and nodded. Vincent took out the master restore and cast cure3 on her. Immediately, the wound began to knit and was almost closed up when the materia stopped working. Restore would only heal so far, it took full cure to fully restore damage like cuts.  
The winds were still howling, but none reached them inside the small cave. Tifa was cold and wet to the bone but pride and shyness kept her from asking Vincent to sit by her and keep her warm.  
Vincent looked down at his patient and found her shivering. He sat next to her and wrapped her in his cloak. She clung to him like a leaf to a tree. Her trembling soon subsided and her breathing became even once more. In his deep and calm voice he said, "You need rest. Tomorrow we're finding a way down."  
Tifa nodded before saying, "Vincent, thank you. I would have died alone." 


	2. Getting Down the Mountain

Getting down the mountain  
Vincent woke to find that Tifa had crawled into his lap. Her dark eyelashes fluttered softly against her bruised cheeks and her mouth was slightly parted, as if awaiting a kiss to wake her. Vincent shook himself slightly tried to push the matter out of his head.  
He couldn't wake her, she needed her sleep, and if he left her she would grow cold and wake. He sighed and settled himself against the wall, thinking about what to do next.  
Tifa was deep in sleep and dreaming about the past. Images of Sephiroth drifted in and out of head, intermingling with the faces of Cloud and Zack. "Tifa, you should come back to Midgar with me. I'll show you the highs and lows, the good and the bad. Won't you say yes?" Tifa's eyes flew open and she gasped. Her breathing was ragged as if she'd been running a long time. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down, willing that memory away. She noticed that she was wrapped in a heavy red cloth was sitting on something warm and with a little give. Suddenly, memories swirled about her. She remembered the fall and Chaos catching her. She remembered the beast's infinite care at putting her down and finally, she remembered falling asleep next to Vincent. Tears streamed unchecked down her face as she remembered the others. She had no way of knowing whether they had lived or not. They could be lying in a field, bloodied and broken while she and Vincent lay there, the only heroes left. Unconsciously, she began to knead her fingers into his shirt, opening and closing them like a cats claws.  
Vincent had known she was awake for some time but was reluctant to move her. Something in her dreams had greatly disturbed her, a feeling he knew all to well. Groaning softly, he lifted her up, earning a loud intake of air from her. "Oh! Vincent, you're awake!" Vincent didn't even bother responding to that statement since she knew it to be true. Instead he said, "Can you walk?" Tifa took a tentative step and nodded. "I can manage." Vincent, not even bothering to add a comforting word, began walking towards the mouth of the cave. Tifa followed, still shivering slightly. Vincent mentally smacked himself in the head as he remembered her attire. He unhooked the cape and turned. Silently, he put it on a wide eyed Tifa.  
Tifa was awe struck at Vincent's face. She had always imagined scars would line his lower jaw but the skin was pale and smooth. Truth be told, there was no other word to describe that face than gorgeous. Delicate and graceful brows flared upwards over his shadowed but distinctly red eyes. His nose was straight as lance and ended before perfectly sculpted lips. The dark black hair that was always in his eyes now added an aura of mystery. Tifa felt her innards grow warm and slow blush began making its way up her throat. Realizing that she was staring, she quickly looked down at her feet.  
Vincent couldn't help but notice that she was staring at him. Not even taking a moment as to pondering why, he wrapped the cape around her and buckled it shut. He then unwrapped his head band and motioned for her to turn around. Quickly and without ceremony he tied her hair back.  
Tifa turned back and smiled only to be met with those cold and unfeeling eyes. Her smile wavered and she looked down at her boots. Once again, he turned back towards the entrance and began walking. Tifa followed close behind, getting the feeling that her weakness angered him.  
Vincent knew they weren't too far from the mythrill cave, but he also knew that it would have collapsed. He decided that their first move would be to climb up the mountain and get a good look at the terrain. "We're going up. I need to know where we are before I can make a safe plan."  
Tifa nodded numbly and stood next to him. He looked down at the top of her head where the sun danced across her head. How many times had he marveled at how it flowed just like Lucretia's? How many times had he just wanted to... No! He refused to allow himself to be ensnared by a woman once again. In a slightly forceful and certainly not happy tone he said, "You're going first so I can catch you if you fall." Tifa swallowed and turned towards the slightly sloping mountains. Grasping a rock hold, she began the short ascent towards the top. Vincent followed after her until they were less then five feet away. It was then that he passed her and hoisted himself onto the ledge. "Give me your hand, I'll pull you up." Tifa extended her hand and was about to give it to him when a strong wind ripped her from the face of the mountain. Before so much as a scream could get past her throat, Vincent had grabbed her and pulled her to safety. They rolled onto the ground and just lay there for a moment. Vincent still had one arm wrapped tightly around her middle while the other was holding her head against his shoulder. She wouldn't cry. Worse had happened and she'd only had herself had to rely on. Still though, she lay shaking, grateful that his shoulder was hiding her shame. She felt him shift so that he could get the arm that was around her waist free. Having done so, he lifted the two of them to a kneeling position and slid his other arm, his right arm, down around her shoulder blades. He then put his left arm under her legs and got up. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. They earth was pocketed and split with many bottomless abysses where the life stream had surged forth. A huge gash separated them on all sides from getting to the main land where they could reach Junon Harbor.  
Giving up on that hope, he quickly began looking for a cave or flat surface where they could rest. Tifa was obviously suffering from some sort of illness, he could tell by the slight increase of her body temperature. He leaned over and whispered as gently as he could, "I'm setting you down now, will you be alright?"  
Tifa lifted her face from his shirt and looked into those blood orbs. She had never noticed how they were light red on the outside, but darkened towards the pupils. She had forgotten to answer his question and mentally chided herself. "Yes...I can stand, uh, thanks again." Vincent set her on her feet and proceeded to sit down on. Tifa hesitated but copied him, sitting as close as was comfortable. He pointed towards an opening in the side of the neighboring mountain. "We're headed there. I seem to recall Shinra constructing an underground base where they could store secrete weapons and airships. It's possible that's a new entrance made by the lifestream and I'd like to check it out. If need be, I'll carry you down the mountain but I doubt it'll come to that."  
Tifa blinked in surprise. Had she seriously just seen his lips twitch or had she just imagined it. Either way, the thought of him carrying her down the mountain, even it if was a noticeably softer slope, was ludicrous.  
  
First came the smile, then came the giggle, then came the full blown laugh. She laughed like she had never laughed before, it was like she making up for all the laughter she hadn't had since Aeris's... That thought sobered her faster than if she'd been slapped. Her features grew saddened and tears threatened to stream down her face. What was worse, the others might be bleeding to death on some godforsaken plain or... No! They'll make it through. Stop wallowing in self pity. She mentally shook her self before getting up rather suddenly, only to slip on the loose earth. Her arms flailed and her legs shot upwards. Just as her ass would have hit the ground, Vincent once again pulled her to safety, the safety of his lap.  
A groan from him told her the exact location of her landing. She blushed furiously and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was tight, but after a few moments his eyes flew open and looked into hers. She quickly looked down at her hands and stammered a "S-so sorry." Vincent would have grinned at her embarrassment if it hadn't hurt him so much. In stead he croaked a "S'alright." She quickly got up only to earn another groan. Once again she blushed as realization made her see where her hand was. If she pushed to get up, she would be pressing down on his Oh God...  
Vincent solved the problem by lifting her up and setting her on her feet, disdainfully adding, "For a martial artist, you sure are clumsy."  
Steam whistled from her ears as she retorted, "I'm not clumsy! I've only been thrown from an airplane to have you, the cryptic mystery man, jump after me. I think you'd be a little rocky on your feet too!" Vincent surveyed her with cold eyes but shrugged. He swung one leg over the edge and dropped to the ledge about ten feet down. Tifa gathered the trailing cloak and swung her legs over the edge as well. Taking a deep breath, she let go.  
Vincent simply held his arms out and caught her, pulling her towards the stone wall as he did so. The ledge was narrow so they were pressed against one another. Vincent could feel her well endowed breasts pressing into his chest but dismissed the thought as soon as it entered. He knew how long he'd stayed chaste and didn't want to torture himself more than he had already. "We'll keep doing this till we reach the bottom."  
Tifa nodded mutely and the two continued on their way. They did this until night came in which they found a ledge and curled up. Once again it was Tifa that was in his lap in the morning and Vincent who was cursing Hojo silently for not making him immune to a woman's touch.  
Tifa yawned and lifted her arms high above her head, stretching all the stiffness from them. Her arm nearly collided with Vincent's face but he moved back in time. She was barely even awake when Vincent stood with her and set her down gently. He stretched as well, causing Tifa to go slack- jawed for a moment. His lean muscled rippled in perfect harmony and the shirt stretched tight over his well toned chest and abdomen. Once again, she blushed and looked over the edge, holding onto the mountain as she did. They only had about fifteen feet to go before the ground leveled out onto the field. Vincent checked the distance and then said the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard him say. "Do you trust me?" Tifa was tempted to laugh. How could she not? This man had saved her life more times than she could ever count and he was asking her if he had her trust. In an exasperated voice she answered, "Well of course! Geese, you only saved me more times than I can count! Do I- " Tifa never got the chance to finish her sentence because in the next instant, Vincent had just thrown her on his shoulder and jumped. She shut her eyes tightly and clung to his shirt. The landing was almost graceful as his long legs absorbed the shock and his body bent to accommodate gravity. Tifa took a deep and shaky breath before pushing herself away from him and walking away towards the cave. Vincent shrugged and followed after her.  
Tifa was piping mad. How dare he just toss her onto his shoulders and jump off a cliff? She growled and tossed her hair onto her back. She didn't really care if she was being childish; she had every right to be angry.  
  
Vincent would never understand the complicated world of women. Lucretia had always been a mystery to him and the same went for Tifa. Shaking his head of every thought, he continued on his way, hoping to get there soon. 


	3. In the Arms of an Angel

In The Arms of  
An Angel  
The cave was indeed the very storage facility that Vincent had mentioned. The two entered and began peering about. The automatic lights run by mako were still working and so the place was well lit. They walked further in when suddenly the ground began to shake. Tifa quickly lay belly down and curled into fetal position. Vincent threw himself over her hoping to shield her from death. Then, as quickly as the shaking came, it stopped.  
Vincent was covered in a fine dust but had sustained no further injuries. He got up and helped Tifa to her feet. He was about to say that they should leave when he turned around to find the entrance blocked by tons of rock. It was then that he broke. "Fuck! Why the hell do these things always happen to me? God dammit!"  
Tifa stood in shock at what she was hearing. Vincent seemed to think that he was the sole cause of the entrance collapse, that and the fact that she had never heard him string so many words together. A particularly loud curse shook her from her trance and got her moving. He needed to calm down so that they could find someplace to stay until they could locate an exit.  
She nervously walked over and knelt down next to him. He was now just shaking all over. Stress must've finally got to him, that or the realization he's stuck with me. She gently pulled his cheek to her chest and stroked his hair. "Shh, shhh. It'll be alright. There's always tons of food and other living necessities in these kinds of places." She continued stroking his hair, not noticing that he had stopped shaking a long time ago.  
Vincent was amazed at what Tifa had just done. He supposed he shouldn't be that shocked, she was a naturally caring person, but to take his cursed head to her heart and comfort him? He was shocked, but he never said anything. Instead, he allowed himself to be comforted and for a brief moment, could have sworn he was content.  
Tifa had stopped stroking and just sat there thinking. She was letting images of her friends pass in and out of her head, images of them laughing, images of them crying, images of Cloud's night on board with her. She smiled sadly at that thought. That had been the night Cloud had said he loved her and needed her. It had been the night she'd always wanted. Just thinking about it made her blush, but then she remembered his last words on the Highwind: Aeris. He had always loved her and Tifa had finally come to accept it. Remembering Vincent, she looked down at his blue black hair. At least she had him. He had to care about her a little to jump after her. It was ironic but the unfeeling Vincent was to be her salvation and saving grace. She wouldn't die alone, she had him. 


	4. A Safe Haven

A Safe Haven  
They woke that morning at the same time. Tifa and Vincent were curled next to each other under Vincent's cloak. Tifa awoke with a start from a nightmare causing Vincent to wake abruptly and do what any Turk would do; get a gun at the attacker's head. He pulled her under him and had hand on his Death Penalty when he realized who it was. Tifa was white as snow and Vincent could feel her shaking. He got up and helped her to feet as quickly as possible, praying that she wouldn't mention that moment ever again.  
Tifa was still a little shaky on her feet but was otherwise alright. Vincent had begun walking towards a door. Tifa quickly scurried after him, praying it contained some sort of drinking water.  
Vincent had been in this facility more than once and knew where everything was, everything but another exit. He couldn't help but wonder why it had been abandoned. Usually at least two people were here just to make sure that none of goods were stolen. He checked the door and found it to be unlocked. Taking a glance behind at Tifa, he walked through the door.  
  
Upon entering, he found out why the place had nobody in it. There, on the bed, was a huge Behemoth. He grabbed his Death Penalty and shot.  
Tifa heard the shot and ran. Her Premium Heart was still on her hand equipped with all the materia she would need to kill a master toneberry. She walked in to find Vincent lying underneath a Behemoth. Tifa shot in and kicked it in the head giving Vincent just enough time to leap to his feet and get another shot in. That shot ripped through the skull and caused instant death.  
Vincent had obtained a few very deep cuts, but he wasn't worried. He healed much faster than the average human. That didn't stop Tifa from worrying. She quickly ran over to him and examined the deep gashes on his shoulder. Vincent was so tall she had to stand on tip toe but she could see them none the less. "Vincent, you're hurt..."  
Vincent brushed her off, but gently he added, "It's nothing; it'll heal in no time."  
Tifa looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it and nodded. Instead she looked at around at room. The Behemoth had obviously come in through another exit, most likely the door at the other end of the room. Tifa walked over to and turned the handle. The door swung open easily, but revealed a blockage made of fallen rock. Disappointed, she shut the door and began further examining the room.  
There was a control panel with security cameras and TVs on a desk along with a piece of paper labeled 'Map'. The bed was large enough for two people to sleep comfortably and had several blankets stored underneath. Next she took a look at the bathroom. It had a clean shower, a toilet, and a sink. It was rather small but then again this wasn't a five star hotel. Walking back into the room, she noticed a microwave, a table with two chairs, and a cabinet probably full of plates and utensils.  
Vincent had settled himself into one of the chairs and proceeded to study the map. Tifa sighed and sat on the bed. It was fairly comfortable and soon she was asleep. Vincent looked up to find her sleeping and got up. He walked over, picked her up, turned down the covers, and tucked her in. It was then he noticed how warm her head was. He recalled noticing that before and wondered if she had a fever. Well, if she does it's best to let her sleep. Vincent shrugged and went back to the map, hoping to obtain some clue as to where another exit might be.  
Tifa was dreaming once again. She was back in Neiblhiem, sitting next to Sephiroth the evening before she was take him to the mountains. "Tifa, you should come back to Midgar with me. I'll show you the highs and lows, the good and the bad. Won't you say yes?" "Sephiroth, I don't know..." "Just think about it, you don't have to come right away. I'll come back and see you sometime."  
The dream faded and Tifa felt herself spiraling towards another memory. "Papa! Papa! He did this to you, didn't he? I hate them all!"  
She remembered the pain she'd felt at realizing Sephiroth had killed everyone. She had grabbed his sword, run up the stairs, and tried to kill him. The last look he had on his face before slicing her haunted her. It was a face that looked horrified at what it was doing. She knew then that something had possessed him and that this wasn't really him, but she also knew that he could never go back. That was day she had sworn to avenge him and all the deaths that his demonic possessor had caused. 


	5. Alone

Alone  
Vincent knew that she couldn't stay in her present clothes; they were filthy, wet, and not helping her fever. He began to look around for something for her to wear. He looked through all the cabinets, in the desk drawers, and finally under the bed. He discovered some boxes labeled 'Ladies' and figured there to be some sort of women's garb. The first box revealed some silk slippers, the second revealed some complicated underwear, and the third revealed a floor length white ball gown. He inspected the dress carefully and concluded it was a wedding dress of some kind. He didn't even want to know why a wedding dress was in an all male facility but figured their weird taste was his blessing.  
He looked down at Tifa, then back to the dress. Oh stop stalling, Valentine and get it over with. First he unbuckled the suspenders. Then he slipped the shirt over her head, keeping his eyes on her face as he did so. The female anatomy was certainly no mystery to him, but he wanted to have the feeling that he didn't give into temptation. Carefully, he slipped the dress over her head. The dress was sleeveless and off the shoulders so I wasn't that hard to get her through. He then pulled it down so that it covered her all the way. He then reached up her legs and took off the skirt. Rolling her over, he buttoned her up the back and then rolled her back. She looks like an angel... Once again Vincent had let his mind stray. Chiding himself he walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down.  
Vincent woke with a start. She had thrown her arms around his neck and was breathing into his chest. Her fever was still high but her breathing was even. He'd cast Ensuna on her last night to help speed the healing. The wound on her leg was nothing more than a scratch and the bruises and cuts on her face were gone. He just lay there, staring at her. If you were a normal man, she might be able to love you. Vincent smiled sadly; he was not a normal man and never would be. He was a nightmare, a curse to those he loved. He would not love her, he wouldn't hurt her but giving her his cursed and unwanted love.  
That thought compelled him to motion. He unwrapped her arms from around his neck and slid out from under the covers. He decided to go out and look for some food and possibly better clothing for Tifa.  
Tifa woke slowly, stretching her body limb by limb. She knew that she was sick, but she also knew that she was getting better. She got rolled over to where Vincent should have been only to find him gone. Panic set in as thought of abandonment began rushing through her.  
She got up a little too quickly but didn't have time to pause for the dizziness to subside. He probably got tired of having to look out for you and left, just like everyone else.  
She was getting up when she noticed that she was in a wedding dress. Vincent... A pair of ballet slippers and very uncomfortable looking underwear was also next to the bed. Curious, she took the slippers and tried them on. They fit perfectly and so she started for the door.  
She ran out into the well lit cavern and looked frantically for Vincent. When she couldn't find him, she began calling his name. "Vincent! Vin-cent!" She waited a few moments and still no reply came. Tears had begun to run down her pale cheeks. She took a few more steps before collapsing on the concrete floor. Her feeble strength had finally given out. She just sat lay there, feeling completely and utterly alone. Vincent had been looking at the air ship when he heard his name. Getting up, he dusted off his pants and began walking swiftly towards the large room. When he got there it was like a wave of ice water hit his face. Tifa was on the floor in a crumpled heap and she wasn't moving. In seconds he reached her and pulled her onto his lap. "Tifa, come on sweet don't leave me hear alone."  
Tifa began crying. She usually wasn't so emotional but at that moment she just let her tears flow. Vincent gathered her to his chest and took her inside the warmer room. Gently, he laid her on the bed and lay down next to her, pulling up the covers and hugging her to him as he did.  
He just held her while she cried. He seemed to understand that she just needed to cry away all her worries of being left alone. Soon, she had stopped and he asked her in his concerned voice, "Why were you crying?" Tifa looked up at his eyes. "I thought you had left me here to die alone. I-I don't want to be alone anymore." Vincent took her head back to his chest and rolled onto his back so that she was on top of him. He just stroked her hair for awhile before adding, "Tifa, I would never leave you. Even once we're back with the others I will never leave you."  
Tifa nodded into his shirt and asleep, content with the knowledge that he would never leave her alone. 


	6. The Way Out

The Way Out  
The next morning, Tifa woke to find Vincent gone and the door open. Two large packs were full to the brim with flare wands and food. Before she could so much as call, he was there. He tossed her a set of clothes. "I know you'll probably want to get out of that dress so I brought you a pair of boots and some army clothes that should fit. Can you be ready in an hour?"  
Tifa nodded and gathered up the clothes. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Thirty minuets later she came out cold but clean and dressed in a pair of loose army pants, a black tank, and black boots that came up to her knees. Her hair had been brushed and pulled back using Vincent's head wrap. She noticed that Vincent was now wearing a black tank that was similar to her own. It was very tight across his abdomen and chest, showing off the lean muscle she had noticed once before. He had his cape draped over his shoulders, adding a stark contrast to pale skin of his arms.  
Vincent was intensely studying the map that showed the way out. He hadn't even noticed Tifa was there until he felt her tap his shoulder. He looked up to find her smiling down at him. "You ready?"  
Tifa nodded before adding, "Vincent, is there a pair of scissors somewhere? I can't fight in these pants, they don't allow enough movement." Vincent nodded and got up. He pulled a pair out of a drawer and handed them to her. She stared at them a moment and then looked down at her legs. "Not to be a pain but, do you think you possibly cut them for me?" Vincent's breath caught in his chest at the thought of performing such an intimate task but took the scissors anyway. Holding them at about mid thigh he asked, "Is this the right length?"  
Tifa frowned and went up about two inches. She preferred fighting in as little clothing as possible so that the enemy had less of a grab. "Right about there."  
Vincent was shocked at the length she had shown but set his scissors to work. In less than five minuets the task was done and Tifa was practicing her kicks and combos. When Vincent returned from putting away the scissors, walked up behind Tifa and tapped her. Tifa swung around with her fist and would have shattered his jaw if he hadn't caught her hand. Eyes wide with shock at what she had almost done Tifa exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright? If you hadn't caught my hand...hey, how did you catch my hand?"  
Vincent let her hands down and massaged his own gently. Her punch had still stung, even if he was almost completely immune to pain. "Hojo enhanced my reflexes. Remember that he wanted the perfect fighting machine, not a wimp."  
At the unwelcome memory of the scientist Vincent's jaw hardened and his eyes burned a crimson red. Tifa was suddenly overcome with grief and before she could stop herself, her hand was touching his jaw, tracing it down to his lips.  
Vincent stood absolutely still. Never had he been touched like that by any except Lucretia. He lifted his metal hand and stopped her hands before they could reach the corners of his mouth. Tifa's cheeks became stained light pink from embarrassment and she dropped her gaze to her boot. He squeezed gently before letting her hand drop. "Grab your stuff, we should be going." They got their packs and made their way towards the door, but Vincent stopped and turned around to face her. "When we get out, I won't know where we'll be." Tifa looked up and smiled. "That's alright; I know we'll find the way out somehow. Besides, it's not like we don't have enough food to last us several months." Vincent stared at her cheery and optimistic face for a moment, drinking in all of her sweetness. A question had been nagging at him for some time; why not stay here with Tifa? The two of them could live comfortably in one of the abandoned airships. But somewhere deep inside his psyche he knew Tifa wouldn't want to live in a dark hole, she was a creature of life and sunlight, the opposite of him. At Tifa's self-conscience squirm Vincent realized he'd been staring. Without as much as a shrug he turned on his heel and walked out the door.  
They made it through the big room without causing any trouble, stopping occasionally to pick up cure materia that had been scattered from the earthquakes. After about five more minutes of walking, they came to the entrance to the tunnels. Tifa looked at Vincent apprehensively but he was too busy studding the map. "This is the correct one. If we enter here, we should be able to get out relatively close to Junon. The tunnel goes under the river and I didn't see any crevices there to block our way."  
Tifa tried to smile but found she was failing. She was a little afraid of leaving this secure little haven she and Vincent had found. Once the two of them were free she didn't know where she would go. Cloud didn't love her, no matter how much she wished he did, and she didn't want to impose on Barret when he would be busy rebuilding Corel. At least here she had Vincent, but she didn't expect him to stick around once they were free either.  
Vincent noticed Tifa's sad smile became slightly annoyed but more concerned. She always seemed so sad, even when she did her best to smile. Vincent knew that it probably had something to do with Cloud. That blond haired idiot was always causing Tifa pain and worry. If only Cloud knew how lucky he was to have such a wonderful person like Tifa caring for him. Every time Cloud ignored her gentle fussing Vincent wanted to smash his face into a wall. Softly, so as not to startle her, Vincent said, "Tifa..."  
Tifa lifted her chin and smiled, but her smile faltered at the concern she could see on his usually unreadable face. She always got the feeling that when she smiled Vincent could tell if it genuine or just a way of covering her true feelings from the others. "Tifa, why is it that you're always so sad?"  
Tifa gave one last attempt at smiling before her face crumbled. She would not cry; tears showed weakness. She would not...cry. A single tear slid down her cheek and fell to the floor. Tifa broke like a dam; tears and emotions flowing from her usually happy facade. "...because I am always so afraid of being left behind. I can smash a man to bits and block every move that the best martial artist could throw at me but I'm scared to death of being left alone. I don't want to be alone again."  
Vincent stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She began crying even harder. What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be the tough one, remember? Tifa stopped and just gulped down breaths, trying to calm herself. She was strong and if she were left alone again she would find others. At that thought she began kneading her fingers into the softness of his cape; she could and would find others. Vincent continued to hold her, muttering the occasional reassurance that was so unlike him.  
After a few moments, she pulled away and patted Vincent on the arm. She had the feeling he knew that meant thank-you. Grabbing the map from him, she studied it quietly before starting off down the tunnel. Vincent followed, pondering the sudden break down that had ended as suddenly as it started. But Vincent had made his previous life off of reading others and he knew that Tifa wouldn't want him fussing over her.  
Five hours later they were still wandering when Tifa sat down and laid her head against the wall. A cold fresh breeze was blowing through the tunnel causing Tifa to shiver. After a moment, Vincent sat next to her. Hesitantly he gathered her closer to him and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. Tifa burrowed into his side and said, "Vincent, we're about three hours away from the exit but all I want is to sleep."  
Vincent let out a rare laugh before patting her hand and leaning his head back into the stone wall. They had been trekking around for three hours and a good nap didn't seem like such a bad idea. "We can take a break. Will two hours be enough?"  
Tifa mumbled a yes before snuggling closer. Within moments she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep, not at all like the woman he had seen break through a solid rock wall with one kick. Vincent checked one more time to make sure she was asleep before nodding off himself.  
The sound of fire crackling around her brought Tifa to a painful awakening. She knew she was being carried but had no idea who was doing it or why. Looking around her she found she was in an old mansion, probably the one on the out skirts of town.  
Suddenly, she felt something solid underneath her, a bed perhaps? Just before she nodded off to sleep, she heard a deep and soothing voice coxing her to lift her arms, it was the last thing she was able to do before darkness swirled around her.  
Light pressed at her eyes as she awoke. She was bound from her ribcage down to her waist in gauze and was wearing a white hospital gown. Zanagan, her trainer, was standing in the corner talking a huge black man with a metal arm. "...Barret, take care of her. She means the world to me."  
Tifa's eyes opened slowly. She had forgotten that memory from that night so long ago but now remembered it with clarity. The old question nagged her mind once again; who had cared for her? She had always assumed it had been Cloud but thinking back on the event Cloud was considerably shorter than that. Shoving the memory to the back of her mind, Tifa tried to sit up only to find that she couldn't. Her eyes looked down at her waist and saw Vincent's metallic arm drapped over the gentle curve of her hips. Sighing, she gently shook Vincent, trying to wake him. Instead, he mumbled something incoherent and tightened his grip on her. The grip wasn't hurting her, but it was causing her to press her chest into his. She tried adjusting herself only to find that she was even closer than before. Tifa was in a bind now. Nice job, now he's going to wake up and think you're making a move on him. She briefly wondered how he would react before turning back to the matter at hand. She decided to call his name. "Vincent..." Once again he mumbled but still nothing coherent came out. She tried again, a little louder. "Vincent?" This time he rolled towards her and dragged her onto his lap. Now Tifa was really in trouble. Carefully, she tried to wiggle from his grasp but that only caused Vincent to lift her closer. It was then she heard two words that made her freeze. "...Tifa...love..." She lay stock still and just stared at the bottom of his chin. She reached a finger up to touch his lips, but thought better of it. She just continued to stare until she noticed that he was gathering her to him. His lips were slightly parted as Tifa watched in utter amazement. With the force of a butterfly, he leaned placed his lips upon her own.  
Tifa was too shocked to do anything. He began to deepen the kiss and Tifa's defenses melted. She opened her mouth slightly but soon found it being opened more by Vincent's persistent tongue. She felt herself grow warm and an aching began to develop in her stomach. Her arms came up and encircled his neck, pressing him closer to her.  
Vincent was now fully awake and fully aroused. His strong arms encircled her and lifted her towards him. With all the ease of lifting a feather he gathered her up and laid her down on the floor, not once breaking their kiss. With agonizing slowness he began to move down her chin to her neck. He lifted her head up and tilted back her head so that he would have better access to her neck. His quick and clever tongue pressed lightly against her pulse and she cried out in pleasure. Her hands were full of his silky black hair; tugging at it to get him back to her mouth.  
Tifa was no virgin, but never had one kiss done this to her. Her mind raced and her pulse beat with amazing fervor. Vincent was inching his way back up until at last he claimed her lips. Tifa bucked underneath him as he brought his hand up to cup her breast. In a half moan half sob Tifa cried out, "Vincent!"  
Her cry seemed to break his trance for he suddenly stopped. Tifa's labored breathing was the only thing audible as she stared at him with utter fascination. Vincent was looking down at her in shock. Why hadn't she stopped him? Unless she wanted him to... Yeah right, that'll ever happen.  
While Vincent was still musing her actions, Tifa reached her hand up and traced his jaw line. Immediately he looked back at her. Lifting herself off the floor she pressed her lips against his chin and then moved down, kissing his neck and eventually his collarbone. Vincent groaned in pleasure and flopped over, bringing her with him. Tifa was bent on the task of driving him insane. Her little hands reached down to the bottom of his shirt and began tugging upwards. Vincent dug his hands into her hair, careful not to scratch her in any way.  
When the shirt was up enough to satisfy Tifa, she lowered her head to his flat stomach and began kissing and licking at his naval; making tantalizing slow circles with her mouth. Vincent arched slightly and let out a low growl. Tifa began to unbuckle his pants, one buckle at a time. Vincent rolled over, trapping her hands there. "You got to see my chest, I get to see yours."  
Tifa's eyes widened at Vincent's bold statement but soon began to giggle when he pressed his lips against neck. Her giggle quickly turned to a purr as he began lifting her shirt up. His metal arm was so cold against her skin that she gasped when it brushed against her inflamed skin. Her hands ached from want to touch him, to feel him, but still he tortured her and held them there. Unable to touch him with her hands she wrapped a leg around him and arched upwards, rubbing against him like a cat.  
Vincent finally had her shirt up all the way. Shifting slightly he released his hold on her hands and lifted her arms above her head, taking the shirt with it. He felt his blood quicken when he looked down at the only barrier left. Reaching around her, he unclasped the bra and slid it off. Tifa was frozen in horror. How could she have forgotten about her scar? Would he find it ugly? Thoughts rolled over in her head until she realized that Vincent was just staring down at her. She looked up with wide eyes for a brief moment before he lowered his head to the thin scar that lay between her breasts. Tifa gasped when his tongue flicked over it, shocked that he could make her feel so with just one touch of his tounge. With tantalizing slowness, he eased down her scar and then back up again, moving to her right breast and then her left. Tifa was now writhing beneath him, moaning and digging her hands into his back. Vincent claimed her mouth again and began unbuckling her shorts. Tifa started undoing his pants as well but was also pressing her hips against his own. Finally, both succeeded in their original task. Vincent gave one tug and her shorts were off, but Tifa had some trouble. Laughing, Vincent stood up, taking her with him and allowed her to pull off his pants. Kicking both articles of clothing aside, Vincent took hold of Tifa's panties and began sliding them down her legs. Tifa's eyes were wide with pleasure and her head was leaned back. Vincent pressed his lips against her chest as he freed her of the lacey cloth. Tifa felt bare, but her self conscience melted as he placed her hands on the edges of his boxers. His eyes bore into hers as he began to move her hands down, dragging his boxers with it. Tifa arched her face upward and planted a kiss on his parted lips. That small kiss almost killed Vincent. Hastily kicking off his boxers, he lowered her again and began massaging her breasts. His lips nearly devoured her own as his passion mounted. Tifa recognized that Vincent was getting faster. Trying to keep up, she moved her hands down his back slowly. Vincent let out a low, throaty growl and moved his hands up to her hair. Her skillful hands worked their way downwards, moving inward as they went. Her hands brushed up against his manhood and her eyes widened. He's huge! Did I really cause that? Vincent was pleased by her shock at his size. In a low, barely audible voice he said, "Gods Tifa, you're so beautiful."  
He then grasped her hands and planted a kiss on her palm. Tifa watched with wide eyes as Vincent leaned down and claimed her lips. He then rose back up, no more than a foot from her face. Clasping her hips, he lifted them slightly before entering her.  
Tifa gasped and grabbed his shoulders. Vincent lowered himself slowly, giving her time to adjust. Her eyes had turned a liquid burgundy and her swollen lips parted in shock and pleasure. Vincent just held himself there, enthralled at her beauty.  
Finally he began thrusting, burying his face in her hair as he did so. Soon their bodies met in rhythm. His thrusts became faster and faster until Tifa thought she would be driven mad. With a groan from him and a desperate "Vincent!" He poured himself inside her.  
Tifa let out a shaky sigh before entwining her hands in his hair and falling asleep. Vincent gave one last thrust before collapsing on top of her, to weak or content to move. 


	7. The Sea of Mist

The Sea of Mist  
  
Tifa awoke to find herself trapped in Vincent's arms for the second time that day, but she didn't mind at all. She had never loved someone as much as she loved Vincent; not even Cloud. Reluctant to leave the warm embrace of his arms Tifa snuggled deeper and tried to fall asleep but a low rumbling coming from Vincent's chest caused her to look up. Vincent was smiling at her with one eyebrow raised and a finger tracing her jaw.  
  
"I believe, my love, it's been at least three hours."  
  
Tifa giggled and reached a hand up to touch the underside of his chin before saying in a slightly amused voice,  
  
"Well I can't help it if my stamina is low; it's been awhile since I've done...that."  
  
Vincent laughed before getting up and pulling his clothes back on. Tifa stifled one last yawn before she too rose and dressed. Grabbing their packs and taking time to exchange a few more kisses the pair started down the tunnel once again.  
  
The smell of water and life was becoming steadily stronger. Vincent would stop every now and then to study the map before starting off again with the promise they were almost at the end. This routine continued until at last the tunnel opened up onto the plains of Junon.  
  
Tifa stood still for a moment before rushing up to Vincent and grabbing his hand. Her breath was coming in short excited puffs. Vincent on the other hand was looking at the scenery shrewdly. The tunnel had landed them not more than two miles from the sea, according to the map, yet no sea birds flew in the sky. On top of that a heavy mist covered everything and swallowed up the sound. Something was not right.  
  
"Come on Vin! I can smell the sea from here; we could be in Junon by sunset!"  
  
Vincent shrugged off the feeling of unease and started walking towards the shore with Tifa. The mist seemed to lift as they got closer to the ocean but still no birds cried in the air, even the monsters were making themselves scarce.  
  
Tifa seemed oblivious and walked happily on. She was just so happy to breathe the fresh air and feel the soft give of the earth beneath her feet. After another half hour of walking the crashing of the surf against the cliffs of Junon could be heard and the faint sounds of the city drifted closer and closer.  
  
At last they came to the gates of the slums of Junon, but there was no guard to ask who they were. Shaking the feeling of unease Tifa took Vincent's hand and walked through the gates into the port city of Junon. The fog wasn't as thick in the city but the plate and the bad lighting made vision difficult in the best of light.  
  
Tifa strode confidently to the Mayor's door and knocked three times. After a five second wait the mayor appeared with a smile on his face and a glint in his old eyes that made even the coldest of men grin.  
  
"My dear members of Avalanche! Come in and tell Mayor Junon where you have been? But where are the others? That blond fellow and the foul mouthed pilot, are they not with you?"  
  
Tifa laughed and tugged Vincent inside the warm house. Vincent was aloof as always towards the man, who was almost a stranger to him, but where he would have usually shaken off Tifa's touch, he caressed her hand gently. Tifa was warmed to the toes at his gesture of love but didn't want to say anything in front of the Mayor.  
  
"Well Mr. Mayor, Vincent and I were separated from the rest of Avalanche after the lifestream came. We are hoping to find some information on them here in town...have you heard anything?"  
  
The Mayor laughed and nodded his nearly bald head.  
  
"Your friends are safe and warm in Kalm. Midgar is little more than a pile of ruble, only a few survivors, so they deemed it best to stay in the nearest town until clean up could be performed. Although it has reached my ears that they are coming here to receive a welcoming party thrown by the rich on that shelf."  
  
The Mayor's eyes hardened as he mentioned the 'New Junon' directly above what was once a peaceful port town. Unwilling to waste time Vincent bowed the Mayor and bid farewell before dragging Tifa from the house to the elevator. Tifa was still protesting Vincent's rudeness when they reached the upper level.  
  
"You didn't have to be in such a rush!"  
  
Vincent merely shrugged and continued through the Shinra pipes to the town proper. It was then he looked over the edge of the 'shelf.' The mist stretched for miles and miles in every direction. Tifa stopped and stared aghast as well at the sight that lay before her, but one thing in particular caught her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Look at the way it seems to bubble from what was the temple of the ancients!"  
  
Vincent looked at what she was talking about and saw what she meant. In the approximate direction of the old temple the mist seemed to boil and froth. Vincent scanned the landscape once again before saying in a solemn tone,  
  
"It is like a sea of Mist."  
  
Tifa giggled and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist. She loved this man more than life itself, even when he was too serious.  
  
"Oh Vincent, I love it when you become overly serious."  
  
Vincent grinned down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before saying impishly,  
  
"Let's find a bed, what a luxury that will be after such cold, rough stone." 


	8. Confrontations

Soft morning light poured in through the open window and into Tifa's eyes waking her from a very pleasant dream. Groaning she moved to snuggle closer to Vincent but found him gone and the shower running. Picking herself slowly from the bed she began to make her way towards the window so she could shut the curtains but gapped at what she saw. All of the mist was gone and in its place sparkled the perfect blue ocean. Not a single cloud marred the silky surface of the sky and the sun shone with a peaceful light. It was going to be a perfect day.  
  
Tifa was still marveling at the ocean when Vincent came from the bathroom in a towel dripping water onto the fluffy carpet. Walking up behind Tifa he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head before saying,  
  
"Pretty isn't it? I talked to the guard of the airport; Avalanche is due to come in this afternoon around three."  
  
Tifa turned in his arms and smiled, but her face fell when she saw the look Vincent had on his face. It was a look of anxiety and discomfort, not what she expected to see.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Vincent stared at her hard, his red eyes seeming to search her for something. Finally, when Tifa felt the urge to lower her gaze, Vincent sighed and ran his claw through his hair.  
  
"I'm...forgive me love, I'm terrible at saying things like this. I'm worried about the others, Cloud in particular, coming back."  
  
Understanding dawned on Tifa's face almost immediately. Burying her face into his bare chest she said,  
  
"I love you, Vincent Valentine. No one can change that. You are everything to me; I never want to let you go, never."  
  
Vincent hugged her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. The two of them stood there like that for a few minutes, enjoying those precious moments that only two people in love can possibly understand. Tifa finally broke away and went to go and take a shower leaving Vincent to get dressed.  
  
One hour later the pair emerged onto the busy streets of Junon with every intention of shopping. Tifa dragged Vincent from one clothing store to the next buying dresses, summer outfits, and shoes. Once she was satisfied that she had enough clothing she started on Vincent. Jeans, khakis, and of course black dress pants were a necessity, but Tifa had only just gotten started. Shirts of blue, white and black piled high inside the cart, boots and even a few dress shoes slipped in, Tifa thought of everything he could possibly need, but Vincent only smiled and let her fuss and giggle over him. He was enjoying the attention and it made her happy.  
  
Finally the bell tolled 2pm and Vincent decided it was time to head back. The pair changed into their normal attire [they thought it would be best] and made it out the door by 2:30. Vincent was still slightly apprehensive about meeting the others but Tifa only laid a finger to his lips before kissing him lightly.  
  
They arrived just in time to see the Highwind land on the airstrip. Tifa pulled Vincent from the car and half walked half ran to the slightly scratched ship. Looking up at Vincent she saw he was still slightly nervous so she slipped her hand into his and leaned up against him. Vincent took a second before wrapping his clawed arm around waist and pulling her closer.  
  
After what seemed like hours the ladder dropped the five members of avalanche slid down, with the exception of Cait Sith due to the fact that it was Reeves in his place. Cid muttered a curse about a paint chip before turning around. His jaw dropped and the cigarette in his mouth fell to the floor. Tifa giggled nervously before saying cheerfully,  
  
"Never thought I would see the famous Cid speechless."  
  
I would like to thank all of you for reviews, I feel so loved! I know this chapter was short and kinda stupid but I had to find someway to get from point A to point B, ya know? So anywho, the next one will be better and I won't take nearly so long now that I am half way to point B. I haven't decided if I should put any kind of crisis in but I think I may have a little trip to the Ancient Capitol. That Mist will also be explained in the next chapter. Well, give me a week and I will have another chapter, kay? I love you all!!!! And I don't own FF7 [grrrrrr!!!!!] 


	9. Not Quite The End

Tifa finally began to feel the nervousness that Vincent was. It started with being assaulted by thousands of butterflies in the stomach followed swiftly with being doused in ice water. She inched closer to Vincent as if seeking some of that stoic calm he possessed when she wasn't alone with him. Vincent tightened his grip around her waist but otherwise remained like a red and black wall.

At Cid's abrupt silence everyone turned around to see what could have possibly shut the pilot up. The moment they saw Tifa and Vincent their movements ceased. Barret's jaw was hanging open so far Tifa could count the number of gold fillings he had acquired over the years, Yuffie had stopped whining about a stomach ache and had her mouth slightly open, Reeve was just standing there with a look of shock on his face, and Nanaki didn't really have the ability to look shocked but his tail had stopped moving. Finally Tifa looked at Cloud and was surprised to see a mixture of relief and anger on his normally serious face. Nervously Tifa cleared her throat and said in what she hoped was a normal voice,

"Hiya guys!"

Almost like hitting the play button the whole gang jumped to life. Cid let out a hoot before pulling Tifa into a hug and patting Vincent on the shoulder, Barret clamped his mouth shut and let out a stream of cuss words about how worried he was, Reeve awkwardly patted Tifa on the head and shook Vincent's hand, Yuffie started jumping up and down and running around, Nanaki sat next to Vincent and rested his head against the tall man's leg, but Cloud just stood there staring at Tifa. Once everyone was done hugging and patting and shaking Tifa realized that Cloud hadn't come to see her and Vincent yet. Giving Vincent a squeeze of reassurance Tifa walked over to Cloud and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello!? Earth to Cloud! Doesn't your best friend get a better greeting than an angry stare?"

Cloud didn't move. Tifa nibbled her lower lip worriedly and laid a hand on his shoulder. At the mere touch of hand Cloud had pulled her into a fierce hug. It took Tifa a second to recover but slowly her arms hugged him back. After a moment Tifa realized he was shaking. Softly, as if to a hurt child, Tifa said,

"Hush, Vincent and I are back now, no need to cry."

She felt Cloud nod before breaking his embrace. Tifa smiled warmly at him before leading him back to the group. They were together again, just like they should be.

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ **

AN: I am doing a sequel! I have decided to end this story here because last night I received a burst of ideas! Writers block for this story has officially left, but I want to make it a sequel. It will be coming out within two days, I promise. Now I shall give you a lovely summary for reading this note.

Summary: Tifa and Vincent have found happiness in each others arms and with a baby on its way that happiness is only going to double, but what of the others? This is a tale of how our heroes find the joy each of them so greatly deserves. The saviors have all moved to the City of the Cetra, renamed Hope in honor of the hope Aeris held right up to her death, where they may live in peace. Others have flocked to the old city but the heroes all live in the forgotten capitol where Aeris died. It is here in this beautiful city that our remaining heroes discover what it means to live happily ever after...Yes cloud will be with an OC but never fear; she won't be the normal type you see him with. You'll see, oh and should I pair Barret with Elmira? Send me an email and let me know. Thank you faithful readers!!!!


End file.
